


smoke and mirrors

by kim47



Series: summerpornathon 2012 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s objections to Merlin's habit are more to do with the way the heat curls under his skin when Merlin purses his lips around a slim white tube, his long fingers flicking at his lighter. The way his mouth waters at the sinful curve of Merlin’s mouth as he exhales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smoke and mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #1 at [summerpornathong](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com), based on [this](http://i.imgur.com/SuwL8.jpg) NSFW picture prompt. Thanks to Sophia for looking it over and helping with the word cutting!

Arthur often declares, pointedly within his roommate’s hearing, that smoking is a filthy habit. It’s unhealthy and unpleasant. Anyone who does it is an idiot.

Whenever he says this, Merlin just grins at him and lights up.

In truth, Arthur’s objections are more to do with the way the heat curls under his skin when Merlin purses his lips around a slim white tube, his long fingers flicking at his lighter. The way his mouth waters at the sinful curve of Merlin’s mouth as he exhales.

Arthur suspects Merlin knows this.

*

Arthur knocks softly on Merlin’s bedroom door. It’s late, he should just go to bed, but he hasn’t seen Merlin all day, and he’ll feel weird and unsettled if he doesn’t at least check in with him. It’s probably unhealthily co-dependent, but he’s long since given up caring.

“Merlin?” he calls softly, pushing the door open when he gets no reply.

Merlin’s naked, slouched over in the armchair squashed into the corner of his room, with one hand on his cock. But Arthur’s eyes are drawn automatically to the cigarette held between two fingers or his other hand, poised on the edge of his pink lips.

Arthur draws a sharp breath; his pulse races.

Merlin looks _gorgeous_ ; languid and sexy and Arthur doesn’t know whether he wants to stumble across the room and replace the cigarette with his dick, or stumble across the room and drop to his knees.

Merlin isn’t perturbed by his entrance, he doesn’t blush or stammer or move to cover himself. Instead, he smirks and slides the cigarette fully between his lips, then trails his now-free hand down his chest, not stopping until he’s cupping his balls and spreading his legs further to give Arthur a perfect view.

Arthur has to bite his lip to keep from groaning when Merlin’s hand moves again, finger sliding between his legs to brush against his hole.

Merlin has no such qualms; he moans deep in his throat, eyes flicking up to stare at Arthur. After an endless moment, he reaches up, removes the cigarette, and exhales, the smoke curling around his head.

“Come here.”

He says it softly, no urgency, but it unlocks Arthur’s limbs and he’s there in an  
instant, on his knees and so turned on he can hardly breathe around it. Merlin’s hand ( _the one that was just on his dick_ , Arthur’s brain screams at him) reaches out to brush through his hair, stroke across his cheek, caress his mouth. Arthur looks up and Merlin’s smiling at him, that fond, cheeky look he wears so often when he looks at Arthur.

Merlin’s hand nudges him, intent obvious, and Arthur is willing, desperate, to oblige. He lowers his head and takes the head of Merlin’s cock into his mouth, slowly, savouring the taste and feel.

It’s not the best blow job he’s ever given; it’s a little sloppy and he chokes the first time Merlin’s cock hits the back of his throat. Merlin doesn’t seem to mind, given the way he hums his pleasure and urges Arthur on with the hand in his hair.

The cigarette dangling forgotten from Merlin’s fingers is the only indication of the passage of time: Arthur’s knees don’t hurt, his jaw doesn’t ache, he feels like he could do this endlessly, stay here and wring more of those delicious panting noises out of Merlin for all eternity. The cigarette is burning low now, close to Merlin’s skin. It feels like his time is almost up.

He takes one hand off Merlin’s hip and pushes his own jeans and boxers down to mid-thigh, wrapping his hand around his neglected cock. The moment he touches himself, time speeds up again, and he’s desperate to come, desperate to see _Merlin_ come. He slides his hand from the base of Merlin’s cock and brushes a finger against his entrance.

Arthur looks up as he does it, begging permission, and Merlin’s eyes are wide and dark when he nods. It only takes the press of Arthur’s finger to the tight ring of muscle, Merlin opening around him and Arthur’s lips and tongue and throat still working furiously, and Merlin’s coming, in his mouth, and the taste of him pushes Arthur over the edge.

He’s breathing heavily, forehead pressed into Merlin’s hip, when he feels a tug on his hair. He goes willingly, climbing awkwardly into Merlin’s mouth and ignoring Merlin’s huff of amusement. 

Merlin’s mouth tastes of ash and smoke. 


End file.
